1. Technical Field
The invention relates to coupons. Specifically, the subject invention relates to coupons including laminated components removably adhered thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the economy has made coupon redemption a necessity, the technology of printing and distributing coupons has not advanced significantly. One such advancement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,120, issued to Thompson on May 3, 1994, wherein a peel off coupon redemption card is disclosed. The coupon card includes a plurality of mini coupons which may be peeled off individually and redeemed. The mini coupons are attached to a thin layer of laminated paper which, upon removal of each coupon, is weakened structurally because the laminated paper backing is an insufficient structural backing for a card which is going to be used repeatedly in a wallet environment. More specifically, the coupon redemption card will be bent repeatedly with each removal of a mini coupon exposing the adhesive of the remaining coupons predisposing the remaining mini coupons to fall off the coupon redemption card as well as having the coupon redemption card bend and fold undesirably.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,793, issued to Francescon on Aug. 8, 1960, discloses a credit card which is fabricated by folding a transparent film over a credit card blank. The transparent film surrounds the credit card blank. Although this reference discloses the concept of folding a transparent piece of material over an information bearing blank, such a structure is not conducive to the use of coupons. More specifically, removal of portions of the credit card blank in the manner which is required for coupon redemption would eliminate all structure, except one section of the transparent film, which would, in turn, reduce the credit card type structure to a flimsy piece of transparent film incapable of maintaining a form suitable to be stored and carried in a wallet.